Scottish Torchwood
by Pixie-Face
Summary: The Torchwood from Scotland. The one that no other Torchwood can find. The fist, Still unfinished, But the first of the Scottish Torchwood errrr Series? I Own All Charactors By The Way But Not The Torchwood Name D;. R&R Please!


Episode one

Episode one. Scotland Torchwood

I slowly walked up the dark gloomy street to my flat block. I climbed the many stairs to my floor and entered the flat. I flicked on the light switch and threw my keys on the table. I spun around in circles for a few seconds then went into my bedroom.

I turned on the light in there and screamed.

Draped over my bed was the body of my friend. What Ebony was doing in my flat in the first place I did not know. But she was, and her red blood was seeping into the snow-white covers.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door was kicked down. In walked a blonde girl wearing tight black skinny jeans and a bright pink top. She was holding a gun and some sort of alien looking scanning device.

A guy wearing black jeans and a blue top with the word MUSE written on it with brown curly hair was also holding a gun and he side stepped in front of the blonde girl as though protecting her.

Next a guy with scruffy straight brown hair over one eye and a lip piercing entered the room he was wearing black clothes from head to toe. He had a smile on his face and it reassured me in some way.

The last guy had an air of authority around him he had black hair that jutted out at odd angles. He was the obvious leader of the gang.

They stood, poised, ready, for a few seconds then lowered their guns. Then the guy with brown hair and lip piercing asked if I was okay.

"MY FRIEND IS DEAD IN MY FLAT WHAT DO YOU FREAKING THINK?" I yelled loudly through tears.

"I mean are you physically okay? I personally think you look… yeahh" the boy replied.

"Yeah," I looked at him quizzically "But what the hell is happening?" I asked loudly.

"Things" the blonde girl said kind of distantly, and she stepped closer to the corpse.

"Look, come outside with me." The guy said smiling he lead me out the flat and down the stairs onto the street. When were outside he asked if I wanted a drink.

"Whoa you move in quick don't you." I giggled, even though I was upset it had to be done, besides, he was kind of cute…

He helped me into a black car with the word TORCHWOOD written on the side. We drove for ages to one of the bad pubs in town where no one would dare go. When we got there we sat down and he brought me a drink.

"Okay, there are extra-terrestrial life forms running all over the world, and your friend has been killed by one. It's our job as Torchwood to protect the citizens from aliens. There is a Torchwood institute in Cardiff, there was one in London, but that was destroyed in the great war of Cannery Warf. And there's us in Scotland, but the rest of the Torchwood institutes have no idea where we're based."

"Right. But you don't even know my name, it's Kya by the way." I said quietly.

"I like the name Kya. My name's Adam. Look, come back to base with me. You won't be able to go back to your flat tonight, so maybe, when Billie sends us home you can come back to mine."

"You really DO move in fast!" I laughed loudly and headed out the door to of the pub. He smiled and darted in font of me to hold open the door for me. I smiled at him as I passed and he followed me out and his smile widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Adam slowed down he was turning into a car park. He parked the car and jumped out with me following him. He walked out the car park and crossed the deserted street. He waited for me then made to grab my hand.

"What are you doing? I barely know you! Come on! I don't know any thing about you. I-" I rambled but he grabbed me by the waist and he kissed me and I went to push him away but… I didn't. When he pulled away I continued as though he hadn't done anything "I think your cute, yeah but-" he kissed me again.

"God Kya, I was only trying to shut you up." Adam smiled at me, as though the kiss meant nothing, but it did, hidden deep in his eyes I meant something to him.

"Okay, why were you holding my hand?" I asked softly looking into his deep green eyes.

"Teleportation. To get inside we need to teleport." He replied.

"Ohh." I sighed then smiled, "and the kiss?"

"To shut you up." He smiled and looked at the sky then at me, "and you said I was cute didn't you?'

"Err yeah, I did sorry" I blushed slightly then looked at my hand, he was still holding it.

"Hey, do you remember what I said back in the flat?" he asked quietly. I shook my head " I said 'I personally think you look…' Then I trailed off but I was going to say you look perfect." I stood there and smiled at this adorable guy that I'd only known for a few hours.

"So, how'd we get in?" I asked quietly looking at him. He smiled and rolled up the sleeve of his Angels and Airwaves hoodie, on his wrist was a sort of watch but he flicked up the watch face and pressed his thumb down. He grabbed my hand again and held it tightly. Suddenly we were in a small room covered in wires. "What?" I asked in amazement.

"Back in the second world war there was a man who had this ship attached to the side of Big Ben. We took it figured out the technology behind it and used it as our base, we expanded the invisibility field to hide the whole building."

"Fair enough." I shrugged, Adam was still holding my hand and dragged me into a bigger area, the walls here were white tiles. With the word TORCHWOOD written on them. There was a buzz coming from higher up. Adam dragged me up the stairs and said that they were probably examining Ebony's body.

When we got to the top Ebony's body wasn't there, but on the table was the blonde girl in the pink shirt. "What?" Adam said looking at her "What happened to Blondie?"

"She died" the obvious leader said. But just at that moment coughing and wheezing came from the examining table and the girl slowly pushed her self up. She looked around slightly dazed but then focused.

"Wha-?" She asked but Adam cut her off.

"Okay, explain later, but for now, Kya, this is Billie our leader" Adam gestured to the guy who was just speaking "This is Cass, she tracks down alien life forms." The girl wearing the pink top smiled "Damon, he's Cass' boyfriend and our cover up guy." The guy with the MUSE top half waved "Danny, our medical guy," and a guy I hadn't see before walked over and looked directly at me. "And then there's me, I help Danny mainly."

I smiled at all of them then introduced myself as Kyaserin or Kya and asked what was happening. "Cass here was killed by your friend Ebony. Your friend was dead, but she sat up with a broken neck and killed Cass. Cass broke her spine and there was no heart beat or anything."

"So why is she sitting up?" I asked.

"That's what we're going to figure out. Go home kids, sleep on it come back tomorrow and tell me your ideas" Billie smiled

"Err, what about me?" I asked stepping forward.

"Take your pick of whose house you want to sleep at, and I think we could use you, your good at asking questions and getting answers." He winked then turned around.

"Come on Kya, come to mine." Adam said putting an arm around my waist and teleporting out of the base again. He took me to his car and drove me to his flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a big flat, ultra modern. "Sofa or bed?" Adam asked flicking on the lights.

"Bed. I've had to many nights on sofa's, their uncomfortable." I replied immediately.

"Fair enough, but I'm on the bed as well, I hate sleeping on sofas." He showed me through to the bedroom, I kicked off my converse and sat on the bed. Adam did the same.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked him.

"Talk, hug, kiss, make out. What do you want to do?"

"Hugs, I give those to anybody, talk first, if you get me interested enough you can try a little kiss, then… we'll see." I smiled.

Adam began talking about random things, then I did the same, slowly we began leaning into each other and, he kissed me again, this time it wasn't to shut me up, this time there was passion behind it. "Adam," I whispered pushing him away slightly

"Yes?" he whispered moving my hands away.

"How long have I known you?"

"Long enough." He smiled and I giggled then kissed me again holding me tightly to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning blinking in the light of the sun streaming through the blinded windows. "Hey sweetie." Adam said walking in dressed and ready. "Get up dressed showered whatever, we need to get going. It's your first day."

"What? I work with Torchwood now do I?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes, you got employed yesterday, Billie said we could use you." He explained and I looked at him in a your-point-being… kind of way. "What do you work as now?"

"Journalist." I replied.

"Right, so you can ask questions and get the required answer. Listen, do you want to ask questions about the old woman who forgot to turn off her TV, or the alien that just attacked that ten year old kid?"

I nodded then answered "Alien"

"There you go. Now get dressed, I'm making breakfast." He smiled and left the room.

I got dressed into the clothes I was wearing the day before, there was a slight difference, where I was wearing a three quarter length top with a vest over the top, I discarded the three quarter length and just wore the vest, skinny jeans and converse.

I walked into Adams ultra modern kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools he had there. "Scrambled eggs and salmon do?" He asked.

"Yes that's my favorite!" I smiled

"I though as much." He smiled back and put a plate in front of me we ate and then departed the flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we've got a dead person who isn't dead, a girl with a broken back who is perfectly fine, a journalist's bed room and major rift activity." Billie said in a matter-of-factly tone as we were sat in the Torchwood meeting room.

"Yes I think we all got that. What's your point?" Cass asked in a surly sort of way.

"They're linked. You shouldn't be able to move, in other words dead. That Ebony girl should be dead, all the rifts in the UK have gone haywire, and it all links to one journalists bed room." Billie looked at me and I looked up.

"So what? Are you saying this is my fault?" I asked

"No I'm saying you're the link." He leant on the table and looked at each one of us then back to me. "Ebony is your friend, she was found dead in your flat, get it?"

"That could just be coincidence." I mumbled.

"Nope, I'm afraid that's not what we're seeing, we need to run some tests, is that okay?" Danny asked this and I nodded. "Great Adam, Kya come with me to the operating room, now."

Danny Adam and I left the meeting room just as Billie started handing out orders. "Sam, I want you to go back to that flat. Cassie, I'm worried about you once the tests on Kyaserin are done I want you to check up as well but for now the rift activity, look into it in London, Cardiff and here in Edinburgh-" and that was all I heard before we were out of ear shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay we need to take some blood samples and check all of your natural instincts and functions and so on." Danny said turning to face me with some needles in his hand.

"Have you ever done any drugs?" Adam asked.

"Nope," I replied.

"Ever had any diseases?"

"No,"

"Ever been to the hospital for anything serious?"

"Nope,"

"Okay then. CASS?!" He yelled

"What I am busy you know!" she replied walking up the stairs to the medical area.

"Well you're on the computers you've got a million use one to find out Kya's medical information."

"Why?" she asked folding her arms.

"Because nothing has seemed to of happened to her so we need to find the link, now be a good girl and search it!" Danny ordered her around like she was a child and it was obvious by the look on her face that it was all in good humor.

Cassie left the stair way and departed downstairs, in the ten minuets she was gone I was asked another series of questions including, had I ever been pregnant, and had I ever been in some major crisis. These questions were followed by a series on injections.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's clear, and I mean that there isn't the slightest trace of anything ever wrong with her." Cass yelled from the ground floor.

"Is this like that may fly that Cardiff had to deal with once?" Adam yelled back.

"No, they had something wrong with them at one point, Kya hasn't ever had anything wrong, isn't that right?" She directed the last part to me.

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

"Wait. Are you saying you've never had a cold, never had tonsillitis, never had chickenpox?" Danny asked while examining my blood under a microscope.

"I can't remember ever having a cold or tonsillitis, and if I did have chickenpox then I must have been very young…" I replied truthfully.

"Okay, well there's not much we can do at the minuet, what should we do now?" Adam mused aloud.

"Go ask Billie, I'm gonna continue studying these blood samples." Danny replied without looking away from the slides. So Adam and I left the operating area to find Billie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Like this." Adam smiled at me and raised a black gun. He clicked the back down and aimed. After a few moments of silence three loud bands echoed through the basement room. This was where we trained, target practice. "Your go."

I raised the gun and pulled the small leaver back until it clicked, I aimed it at the target and shot three times. All three times the target was hit but they were spread out and nowhere near the center.

"Good, good, try this." He came up behind me placed one hand on my waist the other he put over my gun hand "Aim, take a deep breath. And…" I pulled the trigger and hit the target. "Go again" I did the same "Again" I did it once more "Great, now then lets go see if Danny hasn't found the link."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nope nothing that I can find is wrong with her," Danny replied when we asked if he'd found anything. We were all in the operation area, Cass and Demon were stood by a table both typing away at laptops. Billie was leaning over the banister of the stairs Adam was leaning against the back wall and I was sat on the operating table.

"Okay, can you examine that Ebony kid, I need to see if she's the same. Then Cass if you don't mind, there's something going on." Billie smiled at us then left.

"Okay Cass sit here now." Danny ordered her around again she obliged and sat on another operating table. "Adam can you examine Ebony and I'll check Cassie, thanks." Adam shrugged but went to a small safe like door in the wall and pulled out what seemed like a big ice cube. But in the center there was my friend, her hair and body frozen in a glass tomb.

"Okay, no offence but I think I'm gonna go find something else to do." I smiled at them and left just as Demon walked over to Cassie and put his arm around her.

"Billie what can I do, please I don't want to watch them dissect Ebony, so is there something I can do?" I asked Billie in his office.

"Yes," he replied then paused, "Let's see you fight, fight me."

I looked at him but he lead me downstairs to the basement, we walked past the target practice room, past a room that was lined with small cells and continued walking right into the room at the end of the corridor.

This room was pretty much bare, there were a few pipes running over head and some crates around the sides but other that the room was complexly bare.

"You ready for this Kya?" he asked throwing off his jacket.

"I suppose." I just stood there in the doorway.

"Just… protect yourself okay?"

"Sure, now bring it!" I stood there still in the same position he came at me and in a second I had jumped flipped and landed behind him. "Weren't expecting that now were you?"

"No, but…" He came at me again this time I didn't move, he threw on punch to my face which I dodged he kicked me and I caught his foot. He kicked out of it threw a series of punches at me all of which I dodged a few kicks later and I was still on top. He tried a jump kick, which I met in mid air our feet hit and we both had to back flip to land. "Okay, you're good, you remind me of a basic training robot I fought once." He smiled at me.

"Robot? What time frame were you in?" I asked it as a joke but he took it seriously and covered a hand over my mouth.

"The same as you." He whispered softly. "Different planet, different solar system, don't tell the others, they don't know."

I forced his hand away. "You've worked with them longer, why tell me?"

"Let's just say, I know you won't say anything." He turned his back on me and picked up his coat. "You can go out if you want, check your neighbor hood, tell me if something happens."

"How do I do that, I don't have your number." I jogged to catch up with him as he was almost to the basement stairs,

"You don't need it," He smiled then took off at top speed up the stairs.

I sighed but went up all the same and left the invisible building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Kay." I smiled as the door opened.

"Oh my god! Hi Kya, I heard about what happened downstairs." Kyarii always knew everything and she lived in the flat above me. "So what exactly happened?"

"That's what I'm here to find out, you were in before it happened right?" I walked through the door she was holding open and sat on the sofa.

"Yeah, but it's your flat, shouldn't you know?" she sat on the chair opposite me.

"No, I was working did you see anything?"

"Bloody journalist!" It was an old joke between me and her, "Err yeahh Ebony was lying on the street outside I saw her out my window so I left my flat to go and see if she was alright. I got to your floor and the door was open so I walked in. It was dark, really dark I saw a figure facing towards the kitchen, away from the door. I thought it was you so I said 'Ebony's outside, come help me?' then the figure turned around and I instantly recognized it as Ebony. Her neck was at a wired angle and then she punched me, I ran away after that, to be honest I was pretty scared. Then you came back."

"Right… Thank you Kay." I smiled at her and left. As much as Kyarii and me were friends it was scary, like looking into a mirror, same hair color, same length, same height, same dress sense. It was scarier than walking into your flat to find your friend dead!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit," I muttered to myself as I was stood on the edge of the field where the invisible Torchwood building stood. I rummaged around in my pocket for my phone. I dialed Adam's number and waited. "Yeahh how do I get in?"

"Oh two seconds." He replied and hung up.

I waited for a moment and the scenery changed, the trees shivered and then a silver door opened. "What?" I asked as Adam stepped out.

"Visitors entrance." He smiled and moved aside so I could get in.


End file.
